My Rogue
by Death18
Summary: The life and times of Rogue and her rather strange boyfriend
1. Default Chapter

My Rogue  
  
The Meeting  
  
MatrixX15  
  
X Men char. Are owned by someone else.  
  
Sunday, 5/21/01 0100 hrs  
  
Show X flying over an abandoned plaza.  
  
X: So late. Maybe I'll just skip the last few hours of patrol tonight.  
  
As X flies back to his house he overhears someone crying.  
  
X: Huh? Eh. Just a girl. I'm getting jumpy. Good thing I'm headin' home.  
  
Rogue: Sniff. Am so alone. Ah can't touch anybody!  
  
Rogue picks up one of the stones she has by her and hurls it into the next block.  
  
?: OW!  
  
Rogue: Huh?  
  
X flies over ready to fight, then stops suddenly when he sees who it is.  
  
X: Oh. It's just you.  
  
Rogue: Who are you?  
  
X:X.  
  
He turns to fly away but Rogue grabs onto his foot.  
  
Rogue: Hey! That's it?! No how are you?  
  
X: Why should I care how you are? What you were crying about is none of my business.  
  
Rogue lets go with a sad smile.  
  
Rogue: So you're one of them?  
  
X: "Them".  
  
Rogue: Someone who doesn't have very many friends, so they go into a secluded state.  
  
X growls a warning.  
  
X: Mighty talkative for someone who can't defend herself.  
  
Rogue pulls back and laughs loudly.  
  
Rogue: Heh. Ahh. That's funny. Here, touch mah skin and see how defenseless Ah really am.  
  
X's suit pulls back to reveal his hand and touches Rogue's skin with out any effect.  
  
Rogue: !?  
  
X: (Smiles) Wanna know what MY power is?  
  
Rogue: (Hesitantly) Yeeeees.  
  
X: Anything I can think of. Including canceling out other people's abilities.  
  
X flies away fast. Rogue jumps down into Scott's car and follows X to a small black and gray house a couple streets down. He lands on a porch and retracts his mask. Rogue looks at who he is and gasps.  
  
Rogue: (GASP)  
  
X turns.  
  
X: (Sniff sniff) (Sigh) Just Rogue.  
  
Rogue: Oh Mah gawd! That's the kid Ah bumped into when Ah was skippin' school the other day! (A look of horror crosses her face) Oh, SHIT! If he knows where Ah live, then he can tell the Prof. anytime!  
  
Next day 0943 hrs.  
  
Rogue: His manager said he works from 10:00 to 5:00! Ah'd better pump up the speed!  
  
Engine revves and speeds toward Target.  
  
At Target 1004 hrs.  
  
Employee: Hey Steve!  
  
Steve (X): What?  
  
Employee: Some red head wants ya'.  
  
Steve: (Thinking) Better make it good. (Smiles) This ought to drive her crazy.  
  
Steve walks to the front of the store and greets Rogue warmly.  
  
Steve: Hey! You're that girl I bumped into, aren't you?  
  
Rogue: (Nervously) Yeah. Listen, Ah fallowed ya back to your house last night.  
  
Steve pretends to be confused.  
  
Steve: What?  
  
Rogue: You know! After we talked.  
  
Steve: When was this?  
  
Rogue: (Yells) Stop pretending! You know when.  
  
Steve: Yeah, I do. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?  
  
Rogue looks scared, then self-assured.  
  
Rogue: Ah should be askin' YOU the same question.  
  
Steve grins at her, leans over and whispers into her ear. Rogue's eyes get really big.  
  
Rogue: (in a whisper) You can't be that old.  
  
Steve: Anything I can think of.  
  
Later at the Mansion 1900 hrs.  
  
Prof.: Rogue, your teachers called today.  
  
Rogue gulps and pales.  
  
Prof: Apparently you haven't been in school the past 4 days.  
  
Kitty: Gonna get it now.  
  
Rogue: Shut up!  
  
Kitty: Make me. (Sticks out tounge) Mmmmmm!  
  
Rogue starts towards her, but Scott holds her back.  
  
Scott: Look; if there's a problem, Prof. X can help.  
  
Rogue glares at him.  
  
Rogue: (Through gritted teeth) There is no problem.  
  
Prof: I think there is. Rogue, I know that adjusting to a new school is hard at first bu-  
  
Rogue: NO YOU DON'T KNOW!  
  
Scott tries to calm her down.  
  
Scott: (gently) Rogue…  
  
Rogue glares at him.  
  
Rogue: OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU SHOULD BE ON MAH SIDE! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NOT BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE CAN!  
  
Rogue bolts up to her/Kitty's room and slams the door.  
  
Jean: It's a guy.  
  
All look at her.  
  
Jean: What? That's the only thing she would get so upset about. That she can't touch a guy.  
  
Prof. X hears a car start.  
  
Prof: Oh, no.  
  
All rush outside just in time to see Scott's car go flying down the road.  
  
At Steve (X)'s house. 1923 hrs.  
  
Doorbell rings, and Steve slides down to answer.  
  
Steve: Rogue? What's u-?  
  
Rogue hugs him tightly and sobs.  
  
Door closes.  
  
At the Mansion 1924 hrs.  
  
Prof. X is discussing the matter with Logan.  
  
Logan: I'm tellin' you, it's the guy she bumped into when we moved here!  
  
Prof: Maybe. That still doesn't explain why she reacted the way she did.  
  
Ororo: Maybe he can cancel out her power.  
  
Prof: Hmm. This bears looking into. Evan, Kurt!  
  
Kurt 'ports in and Evan slides down the railing.  
  
Kurt/Evan: Yeah?  
  
Prof: Go check out this address. (Hands them a piece of paper)  
  
Kurt: No problem!  
  
Kurt then ports himself and Evan to the address on the paper.  
  
Kurt: This is it.  
  
Checks the paper.  
  
Evan: Not to shabbey for someone who doesn't go to school.  
  
Kurt: That's what the Prof. Is probably worried about.  
  
Ground rumbling  
  
Kurt: Huh?  
  
Blob: COMIN' THROUGH!  
  
Inside the house  
  
We see Rogue laying next to Steve with tear marks on her face.  
  
Rogue: (Sniff) Thanks.  
  
Steve: (Surprised) For what?  
  
Rogue: For listenin' to me whine about Mah life.  
  
Steve: Meh.  
  
BAM! The door to the front of the house is thrown open as Kurt and Evan are thrown back by Blob.  
  
Toad: This new one is OURS! Suuth!  
  
Toad's tounge grabs Steve by the waist and starts to haul him up to the door.  
  
Steve: Rogue! Throw me the pin!  
  
Rogue, confused, does as she is told.  
  
Toad: What ya' gonna do with that? Poke me? HA!  
  
Steve: No.  
  
He then calmly rips a foot-long gash in his left arm. Before anybody can say anything however, something black explodes out of his arm and completely covers him.  
  
Toad: GAH!  
  
X: Payback Time!  
  
X explodes out of Toad's tounge and back hands him outside.  
  
Blob: Oh shit!  
  
X charges him like a bull  
  
The End 


	2. Awkward Moment

Awkward Moment  
  
X men: Evolution isn't owned by me. 'Nuf said  
  
As X charged at Blob, Avalanche causes the ground beneath him to buck and twist. X threw out a hand and the ground reversed direction and  
  
smashed Avalanche into the yard. "Ahhh!" "I got 'em!" yelled Quicksilver. WHAM! Both of them went down in a heap. "Let's get outta here!"  
  
yelled Toad. With that, the group of would be assaulters ran down the road away from the house. "Whoa!" "Yeah!" "How did you do that?!"  
  
Steve looked a little uncomfterble with all the sudden attention. "It wasn't anything." Steve said with a small brush away gesture. (Sorry,  
  
but I'm too used to writing in script style)  
  
Spyke: Yeah right! That was awesome!  
  
Nightcrawler: You made that look as easy as I do teleporting!  
  
Rogue: Bah the way, what were you two doin' over here anyway?  
  
Evan and Kurt look embarrassed. Kurt opens his mouth to answer, when the phone rings.  
  
Steve: Hola.  
  
Prof: To whom am I speaking to?  
  
Steve: Steve Robert.  
  
Prof: Ah. (Pause) I'm sorry, I was looking for a Kurt Wagner, I try again.  
  
Steve: No, they're here.  
  
Hands the phone to Kurt.  
  
Steve: Here.  
  
Kurt: He. Hello?  
  
Kurt speaks in hushed tones with the Prof., and then looks a little nervous.  
  
Kurt: OK. (Hangs up phone) The Professor vants to meet vith you in person. I hope this isn't an inconvenience.  
  
Steve: Not at all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The X-Mansion  
  
Steve: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. (Shifts nervously)  
  
Rogue: (sighs) Look, we've been over this before; you'll be just fine. He may come off as gruff, but he's really pretty soft.  
  
Steve: That doesn't really help, but thanks anyway.  
  
The Prof. opens the door and invites Steve in.  
  
End.  
  
Sorry for the shortness, but I was tired. PLEASE when you flame this, CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS ONLY! PLEASE! 


	3. Meeting the Professor

I don't own X Men or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Steve (X). If you've been following the story so far, then I really don't need to write the rest of the intro thingy. Reviews are appreciated, but no random burns. AND I do know that Kurt has a different girlfriend in the show, and same with Kitty, but it's too late now.  
  
Meeting the Professor  
  
The X-Mansion  
  
Prof. X stirs his tea absently. Steve looks around nervously, and taps his fingers together.  
  
Prof: So. Steve... What is it that you can do?  
  
Steve: I can gain any power I can think of.  
  
Prof: I see. A mimic.  
  
Steve: No, not a mimic. I don't have to come into contact with someone with the power. I just have to think of them. It comes in handy in fi-  
  
Steve cuts off and looks around nervously, and Rogue buries her face in her hands and moans. The Prof. raises his eyebrows and looked at Steve sideways.  
  
Prof: In... fights?  
  
Steve gulps and nods.  
  
Prof: Hmmm. How many fights do you get into?  
  
Steve: Not many since I started patrolling at night.  
  
Prof: Good, good.  
  
Silence, then Rogue coughs.  
  
Rogue: Ya' know, he has quite a few jobs and volunteers to libraries.  
  
Prof: Yes, but that still doesn't explain why you don't go to school.  
  
Steve looks anxious and fidgets.  
  
Steve: It's not one of the powers I usually talk about. It's sorta' like Logan's healing factor, but on a much larger level. If I want to, I could repair anything. Including reversing the aging process. I'm really so not comfortable talking about my age.  
  
Prof. X looks at Steve for a sec while thinking about this.  
  
Prof: It still-  
  
Steve: I know. Another power I have is to absorb things. Like Rogue's but much more selective. Information is what I usually use it for. With that and the healing factor, I can essentially learn at my own pace; possibly spending a month on one thing I don't understand. Something that would be impossible in a school of any sort.  
  
The Prof: looks tired at this answer.  
  
Prof: I understand that you might be a little uncomfortable as a mutant, but you should really try to join in with normal society.  
  
Steve raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to complain.  
  
Prof: I understand that you want to go out with Rogue, but I think that she should have friends with a better look on life.  
  
Steve looks sad and starts to leave when Rogue stops him.  
  
Rogue: Wait, don't go! Prof. you can't tell me who to date!  
  
Steve just puts his hand on her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek, then slowly walks out the door. 


	4. The Aftermeeting

The Aftermeeting  
  
By NecroX18  
  
I don't own X men. 'nuf said.  
  
(Jeeze) thought Steve. (I REALLY don't think that could have gone any worse.) "Hey." Steve jumps  
  
a little, startled by a voice and turns around to see Logan. "I think the Prof. Likes ya'".  
  
Steve snickers at that. "Yeah, right. I'll be lucky if he lets me withing20 miles of Rogue a  
  
fter that." "Yeah, you're probably right, but I wanted to try and make you feel better." Steve  
  
shrugs. "What can ya' do? I answered everything truthfully." Logan nods and Steve starts to turn  
  
away. After a second, Logan yells back at Steve. "Nice work with the Brotherhood." Steve smiles  
  
and turns away.  
  
Inside the mansion.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" BAM! Scott flinched when a chair came a little too close for comfort. "Rogue, stop  
  
it!" yelled Xavier. Rogue glared at him. "Ah can't believe you! Ah find a nice guy who likes  
  
me also DISPITE mah… handicap; and YOU just tell him to leave?!"  
  
Kurt and Kitty walk in arguing as usual. "Prof., Kitty thinks that ve should go.." Kurt stops as  
  
Rogue throws him a look. "Someplace else which is where ve're going" Kurt grabs Kitty's arm and  
  
drags her out the door. Xavier coughs and Rogue turns back to  
  
him. "Rogue, we will continue this conversation when you have had a nights sleep." Rogue starts  
  
to say something, but Xavier cuts her off. "No buts. Right now you're more likely to make me  
  
keep you away from Steve then to reconsider." Rogue slumps and  
  
stomps up the stairs. "Maybe you should give the kid a chance." Xavier turns around in his wheel  
  
chair to see Logan. "When he was leavin', he wasn't bitter or angry. Just resigned." Xavier  
  
looks thoughtful for a second. "I'll consider it."  
  
10:23 pm Hopkins Rd.  
  
(Just when I thought I might actually make a friend that Ah could touch) sighed Rogue. She went  
  
to bed feeling angry and couldn't fall asleep. So, she decided to cool off by flying around town  
  
for a while. Suddenly… WHAM! "DAMMIT! WATCH WHERE  
  
YOU'RE GOIN'" Rogue shook her head to clear it and looked up. "Steve?" "Rogue? What are you  
  
doin'?" "Ah could ask you the same question." Steve looked sad and looked over Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"It's just somethin' I do when I need to think  
  
about..stuff." Rogue smiled. "What kinda'… stuff?" If possible, Steve looked even more nervous  
  
than before. "You know.. us." Rogue's smile got even bigger and she moved closer to him. "Well,  
  
there isn't really much to think about." She reached over and pulled  
  
him close by his jacket. "Is there?" She asked. Steve swallowed and replied "Nope." At that,  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and kissed him, lightly, then harder. (Holy shit! She's kissing me!) Steve  
  
thought. After several minutes of kissing, they broke apart panting. Rogue  
  
smiled and looked at him. He was a mess: lipstick covered his face and some of his neck.  
  
"Not bad for a first date, huh?" Steve gave her a lopsided grin, and brushed a lock of hair  
  
out of her face. "So, we're a couple?" Rogue grinned. "Maybe. Only officially if the Prof.  
  
agrees with it." "Fly ya' home?" Steve asked. "Why not?" Rogue took his hand and they  
  
floated back to the mansion.  
  
Remember, constructive comments ONLY!!!!! No "Rogue is mine!" or "This sucks". More  
  
"Better plot" or "Describe Steve/X more". Thanx. Remember, that e-mail is svsteve@adelphia.net 


	5. The Discovery

The Discovery  
  
By NecroX18  
  
I don't own X Men or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Steve (X). If you've been following the story so far, then I really don't need to write the rest of the intro thingy. Reviews are appreciated, but no random burns. AND I do know that Kurt has a different girlfriend in the show, and same with Kitty, but it's too late now. Thanx.  
  
The X mansion: 9:35 am  
  
The alarm buzzed, but Rogue didn't even care. She was ecstatic. (Ah have a boy friend!) Rogue  
  
thought. Her roommate, Kitty Pryde, phased her hand through the clock and sat up grumpily.  
  
Rogue's cheerful mood didn't help. "What are you so happy about?" She  
  
demanded angrily. Rogue just smiled and went down for breakfast. What greeted her was something  
  
less than what she had expected. Ororo (Storm) sat at the table looking displeased with Rogue.  
  
"Sit child." She said. " Imagine my surprise when Kitty woke me  
  
last night to tell me you weren't in you're bed." She raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?"  
  
Rogue swallowed. She had known she would have to tell about last night sometime, but she had  
  
hoped it wouldn't have been this soon, or to Ororo. Not that Storm  
  
wasn't a good listener, it was just that she was an adult and would most likely tell Xavier.  
  
"Well?" Ororo prompted. Rogue swallowed again and told her about her date last night, but left  
  
out the part about the kissing "Well," Ororo began. "You shouldn't have gone out  
  
like that last night." Rogue's face fell. "But," Ororo said, "I'm well aware of what people do  
  
when they're in love, and because nothing happened, I'm going to let it go- this time." Rogue  
  
smiled and looked visibly relieved. "You can go now Rogue." Rogue got up and  
  
was about to open the door when she heard something. "Stop shoving." "What are they doing?"  
  
(That sounds like Scott and Jean!) Rogue thought. She gripped the handle and yanked the door  
  
open hard. WHAM! Jean lay on top of Scott in a heap and both looked embarrassed. Rogue gave  
  
them a disdainful look.  
  
Tops 12:03pm  
  
Rogue wandered from isle to isle looking for her new boy friend. She found herself saying that  
  
word to herself in her head over and over. It had a nice ring to her. After a few minutes of  
  
fruitless searching, she found Steve/X in the produce section. "Hey luv!"  
  
Steve greeted her with a smile. "Hey yourself." Rogue replied. "When do ya' get off for a  
  
break?" Steve looked at his watch and found it was only a few minutes till his break. "Only  
  
a few minutes. What do ya' want to do for lunch?" "How about going to that new  
  
restaurant, the Golden Goose?" "Sounds good to me. I just need to tell my manager that I'm  
  
taking my break now." Rogue waited by the exit while Steve ran over to his manager to tell  
  
her about his break. Rachel (Steve's manager) whole-heartedly gave him an  
  
extended 20 minutes for which he didn't' ask. Steve ran over to where Rogue was waiting for  
  
him. "You ready?" he asked. "Sure. Lets go." Rogue took his hand in hers, and together they  
  
walked out the door. I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING DATES, SO THAT WILL BE LEFT OUT UNLESS SOMEONE  
  
SPECIFICALLY ASKS FOR IT Sorry L MatrixX15  
  
Back at the X-mansion  
  
"Hmmm." Xavier steeple his hands together while thinking. Steve, he had found, had no parents  
  
or any relatives know in any state of the US. He had several billion in his bank account, and  
  
teachers he had talked to; kindergarten to collage professors said that  
  
whenever he came to class or filled in for them, he was excellent. "This is very confusing  
  
indeed old friend." Logan looked up from the bank reports they had "asked for" from the bank.  
  
"Why do you want to know so much about him Chuck? He hasn't done anything  
  
bad in the time we've known him for." "That's what troubles me." Xavier looked solemn. "He's  
  
too perfect." At this point, Ororo walked in with some papers. "I think you're just being  
  
overprotective Charles. All the students I've interviewed have only one bad thing  
  
to say." Ororo looked through the papers. "And that is that he gets into a lot of fights.  
  
No one really knows why, but some said that he confided in them one night or some other time."  
  
Xavier's eyes rose at this. "The students say he fights to prevent another.." Ororo  
  
paused at this and looked skeptical. "What?" asked Logan. "Well," she continued, "They say he  
  
fights to prevent other demons from taking over." All of the adults exchanged a worried glance  
  
at each other.  
  
At the mansion at 5:00pm  
  
Rogue floated happily up the stairs to her room and lay down. Rogue, I need to talk to you for  
  
a second. It's about you're boy friend. I have reason to believe he's a demon." Rogue just  
  
smiled and replied in her head Ah know. 


	6. The Question

The Question  
  
By NecroX18  
  
  
  
I don't own X Men or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Steve (X). If you've been following the story so far, then I really don't need to write the rest of the intro thingy. Reviews are appreciated, but no random burns. AND I do know that Kurt has a different girlfriend in the show, and same with Kitty, but it's too late now.  
  
At the mansion  
  
Xavier looked startled and exchanged glances with Ororo and Logan. What did you say? In her  
  
room, Rogue smiled. Ah said that I know he's a demon. Doesn't make any difference. Rogue…  
  
Rogue's lip curled and she thought back at him-HARD!  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh! The Prof. scream of Rogue's yell of "This conversation is over!" echoed in  
  
Rogue's mind for a few seconds before it cut off abruptly. She then hapilly went to reading.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Rogue jerked out of her sleep when Ororo knocked on the door. "Rogue! That was extremely  
  
inappropriate!" Rogue groaned and sat up to open the door and receive her lecture. When she  
  
opened the door, there was indeed a stern looking Ororo at the door,  
  
but Kitty was behind her. With a box full of crosses, stars of David, holy water, and garlic.  
  
Rogue sighed inwardly. "Rogue, what are you sighing abo.." Ororo turned to find a sheepish  
  
looking Kitty with the box of holy things. This time it was Ororo who sighed.  
  
"Kitty, what are you doing with those things?" Kitty blushed, then gave Rogue a distrustful  
  
look. "I think I have a right to protect myself." "From what?" Asked Ororo. "From her Prince  
  
of Hell boyfriend and any other… things he brought with him." Rogue  
  
stifled a giggle. "That's so hostile it's funny." Kitty glared at her. "Fine. Go ahead and  
  
laugh." "Thanks. I will." At this, Rogue collapsed on the floor in hysterics trying to imagine  
  
Kitty as a Nun. Kitty glared at her and continued. "But when he sucks your  
  
brains out through your nose, I'll be the one laughing." "Really." Everyone besides Rogue  
  
jumped at looked at the door. "Well, since the Prof. asked me over, I figured to be prompt."  
  
Said Steve and hopped on the wall. Kitty dropped her box and began  
  
rummaging through it. "When I find that book, I'll turn you into a frog!" Steve fell off the  
  
wall laughing. About this time, the Prof. came in. "Kitty." He glared sternly at her. "But.."  
  
Kitty protested. "No buts." Said the Prof. Then he turned his gaze on Steve. "Now  
  
that you're here, would you mind explaining who you are?" Steve got up and wiped away the tears  
  
from laughing. "My name is Steve Hollingsworth. I am indeed a demon." Kitty grabbed a bottle of  
  
holy water and a cross and huddled against the wall. Steve nearly  
  
broke into hysterics again. "Heh..(Snicker)… Sorry. Ahem. Like I said, I'm a demon. To be more  
  
precise, the head demon of all the Hells in existence. My soul is 1/5 evil, and 4/5 good.  
  
The reason I laugh at the holy things is because I am an expert in all kinds of  
  
magic, fighting, and meditation. I gained my powers at age 15 and have kept my body looking  
  
like that for about 36,000 years. My power is that all I have to do is to think something,  
  
and it becomes reality. Simply put, I can warp reality to my own needs or  
  
wants, including powers." With that, Rogue stood up and stepped beside him, and everyone else  
  
just stood there. 


	7. The Desicion

I don't own X Men or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Steve (X). If you've been following the story so far, then I really don't need to write the rest of the intro thingy. Reviews are appreciated, but no random burns. AND I do know that Kurt has a different girlfriend in the show, and same with Kitty, but it's too late now.  
  
Kitty paced angrily in the living room. "Why the hell can't she find a normal boyfriend?!" Kurt  
  
smiled "Katzchen, you think mutants are normal?" Kitty threw him a look. "You know what I mean!  
  
Don't get cute with me!" "I'm just saying that if she  
  
found a boyfriend, that she should find someone a little more…human." Kurt snickered at that.  
  
"You're prejudiced against him." "I don't know why she shouldn't be Kurt." Evan  
  
had just walked in with a sandwich. Kitty looked suspicious. "where did you get that? We  
  
don't have the stuff to make sandwiches." Evan looked guilty. "I..uh.. kinda asked Steve to make  
  
it for me. Good food though." Kitty glared at him. "He's a demon! Why the hell would you go to  
  
that bastard for a-" "Well, I see that I'm making an impression here."  
  
Steve and Rogue just walked downstairs from talking with Xavier. Kitty blushed and slowly moves  
  
out of the room. Kurt noticed the ecstatic look on the couple's faces. "Vhat's up?" "The Prof.  
  
just agreed to let us date." "That's great! Where are you going to  
  
go?" Rogue shrugged. "We haven't decided yet." said Steve. "We're thinkin' of going to the new  
  
movie that's out, Zoolander." (Writer's note: Very good movie. Has some stuff that might be  
  
inappropriate for people under 11 or 12. Rated PG-13) "That looks like a  
  
good movie." Said Kurt. Kitty started to glower at him, but stopped and smirked. "Maybe we could  
  
go on a double date." she suggested. Kurt sank into the couch and sighed loudly. Steve just  
  
smiled and looked at Rogue. "Could be fun." Rogue looked skeptical,  
  
but agreed. "OK, so it's set." Said Steve. "What show should we go to?" Kurt had been looking  
  
through the comics, which also contained the movie times. "Well, the earliest is 7pm and the  
  
latest is 11:30." After a while, the group decided on the 9pm show since  
  
that would give them time to eat dinner leisurely and hang out for a bit. After another  
  
discussion, they decided on going to Picasso's Pizza and eating out in a field, to which Kitty  
  
complained about for 20 minutes before Kurt slapped some tape over her mouth.  
  
(I'm SO NOT going to go through telling about dinner and the movie in detail. Get used to stuff  
  
like this happening.) "Kitty…" "Don't start with me Kurt! I'm that was probably poisonous!"  
  
As Kitty stormed off to her room, Steve and Rogue walked in with an  
  
expression that equaled Kurt's of confusion. "What was that about?" asked Rogue. Kurt sighed.  
  
"She's convinced that the mosquito bite she got was actually a demon infesting her." Steve  
  
sighed. Rogue just looked really pissed off. "Uh! Is she EVER going to stop  
  
being such a little bit-" Steve lightly elbowed her to remind her of their present company.  
  
Kurt just grimaced. "That's allright. She really is being a bitch." "(Snicker) Oops." Steve  
  
turned twords the sound and found Bombshell (BoomBoom) in the doorway with Evan.  
  
"Don't let us stop the converse." She said with a smirk. "You were about to get into somethin'  
  
juicy, I can tell." She winked at Steve. "Whussup Deadboy?" (Refering to what Zander Harris  
  
calls Angel in the first 4 seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.) Steve  
  
glared at the nickname and raised his hand in a shoo motion, then splayed his fingers and thrust  
  
his hand forward. "Ack!" yelped Bombshell when she suddenly was tossed in the air and slamed  
  
backwards into the kitchen. "Jeez," came the groan from the kitchen.  
  
"Can't take a joke Deadboy?" Steve shot a small spark bolt (small lighting bolt) at her feet.  
  
"Ah! Fine, I'll go." She said as she huffed off. Steve just sighed.  
  
WILL KITTY GET OVER HER PHOBIA OF DEMONS? WILL BOMBSHELL EVER  
  
LEARN? AND LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT KURT! TOON IN NEXT WEEK: SAME X TIME,  
  
SAME X WEB SITE!  
  
End.  
  
E-mail is necrox17@hotmail.com No one should write about religious things. I believe in an  
  
ultimate evil, but no God. Also, I'm going to base a lot of the character's reactions on how  
  
real people would act. Don't try to lie. Also, for anybody else, if there is a God, then  
  
she/he/it created evolution at let it go from there. No comments about religion if you believe  
  
in God being everywhere, and caring, etc. I recently have been believing in personal guardian  
  
angels and regular angels. 


	8. The Battle

I don't own X Men or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Steve (X). If you've been following the story so far, then I really don't need to write the rest of the intro thingy. Reviews are appreciated, but no random burns. AND I do know that Kurt has a different girlfriend in the show, and same with Kitty, but it's too late now.  
  
I don't own X Men or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Steve (X). If you've been following the story so far, then I really don't need to write the rest of the intro thingy. Reviews are appreciated, but no random burns. AND I do know that Kurt has a different girlfriend in the show, and same with Kitty, but it's too late now. Thanx.  
  
After the double date with Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Steve, Xavier took Kitty's complaints into consideration, even though they were very exagerated and equally biased. "He's a demon!"  
  
Kitty yelled for the tenth time. " You can't trust him!" The Prof. sighed tiredly. "Kitty, he hasn't  
  
done anything," Kitty threw her hands up in the air like that didn't mean anything. "So?" She  
  
asked. " So we should wait for him to do something that merits doing something?" Storm threw Logan a look. "Half Pint," he said slowly like he was explaining something to a child. "We can't  
  
just tell Rogue she can't see him if he hasn't done anything wrong; no grey area, nothing." Kitty starts to say something, but shuts her mouth and her face crumples up into a grimace.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Ya' know, I got the feeling that Kitty doesn't exactly like me." said Steve. "Oh no," Kurt and  
  
Evan both shake their heads with wide eyed looks of disbelief. Steve rolls his eyes. "Gimme a break you guys! Or at least something to work with. Isn't there anyway I can get onto Kitty's good side?" Kurt and Evan both look at each other before starting to laugh. "What did I say?!"  
  
Kurt manages to get himself together first. "Steve," he says wiping tears from his eyes. "Kitty doesn't have a good side!" "Oh really?" "Uh huh." Steve looks over the two boys heads to see an angry Kitty who obviously heard the entire thing. "She's gotta have a good side though."  
  
Steve manages to blurt out thinking it's suck up time. Kurt and Evan, completly oblivious to the danger hovering mere inches from their heads start laughing again. "Hey Kitty!" yells Steve. Both the boys stop. No stray giggles, no nothing. Kurt calmly looks up into her eyes, and gulps.  
  
"Hey Kitty, we were just talking about you." Kitty's left eye has begun to twich. "I know," the young mutant says with enough malice to make even Logan shudder in simpathy for the recipients. " May I speak to you two in the other room?" Kurt and Evan look like two guilty men on their way to be hanged. Which, in fact, is closer to the truth then they realize. Evan gulps and looks at Kurt, and gives him a hand to help him up. BAMF! Kitty doesn't even bother stopping to cough from the smoke as she starts her search for her boyfriend and his companion.  
  
---------------  
  
Short but cute. No random flames! svsteve@adelphia.net 


	9. The Sister Visits

The Sister Visits  
  
I don't own any Marvel, or Buffy things mentioned in the fic. I only own Steve/X. Once again, please try to do constructive criticism.  
  
We come in to see Kitty stalking the mansion in search of Kurt and Evan. "Ow! Get your elbow out of my face!" "I can't help it! It's really cramped in here!" Kitty smiles and heads over to the closet were they're hiding. She stops, and pretends to listen. After a bit,  
  
she phases through the door next to the closet. "Is she gone?" Kurt pokes his head out of the door and looks around. "I think so. Maybe she's given up?" Kitty then phases into the closet and taps Evan on the shoulder. Even turns and gulps. "Then again dude, maybe  
  
not." "Wha-?" Kurt's eyes widen as he gets the meaning. "Every man for himself!" he cries and leaps out of the closet. Even tries to follow, but is grabbed from behind by Kitty.  
  
Later…  
  
Logan sighs and wipes off his hands. "Finally! I thought I'd NEVER get the scratches out from the newbie's joyriding. Now to relax and-" He cuts off as he hears a loud, German accented scream from the living room. "What was that!?" He's answered by a bald Evan  
  
and something that resembled a large ball of fur run by at top speed, followed by Kitty with a shaver. "NO! Watch out for my-" CRASH! Logan grimaced at the sound. Kitty looks perversely pleased, and Evan/Kurt look terrified. Logan sighs. "Kurt, you know  
  
what to do." Kurt looks down and guides Evan to the cleanup stall for their punishment.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Oh, YES!" Jean nearly drops her book when she hears this. "Oh, now I KNOW that  
  
they're not so far into the relationship as to be sleeping with each other." Jean walks up to Rogue's bedroom door and knocks as hard as she can. "Hey you two! Keep it down! Some people actually like to have some peace and quiet!" The noise settles down for a  
  
second, and Rogue unlocks the door. Jean stifles a snicker. Rogue's hair is mussed up, and she looks angry, like a cat taken away from a sunbeam to go to the vet. "What *gmph* are you two doing?" Steve arrives at the door and blushes, knowing what it  
  
sounded like. "It's not exactly what it sounded like. You know how Rogue pulled her shoulder last week? Well, I'm her PT person." Rogue gives Jean a big grin. "We're in the massage part of it currently." Jean just shakes her head. "Well keep it down will you?  
  
If the Prof. or Ororo came by, I doubt they'd be as reasonable as I am." Steve and Rogue just look at her and go back into the room. Jean sighs and walks back to her room.  
  
"Jean worries too much." Said Rogue as she flopped back onto the bed. She gives Steve a  
  
flirtatious smile. "Now," she says as Steve moves back to join her. "Where were we?" Steve grins and presses lightly on a spot between the shoulder blades. "I think about here." Rogue's only answer is to let out a moan.  
  
That night…  
  
Everyone is in the living room, sans Kurt/Evan, who are cleaning Logan's bike with their  
  
tooth brushes, waiting for Prof. X and Ororo to get back with the pizza and movie. Beast is trying to engage them all in a game of charades, but gives up after a few fruitless minutes. "I give up." McCoy looks crestfallen at the fact that no one wants to play. Logan  
  
looks at him and smiles. "You just have to know how to motivate the kids." Logan turns and yells to the group. "Hey! Did everyone finish their home work?" A collective groan rises from the group. "If you don't want to do home work, we could play charades."  
  
Rahne, Bobby, and Jamie make a hasty exit from the room. Beast looks over at Logan. "You gave it your best shot."  
  
Meanwhile up on the rooftop…*Bezerker  
  
Steve and Rogue break apart from a rather long (cough) CPR session breathing heavily.  
  
"Well now," says Rogue while brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "You're getting' better at this kissin' thing suga'. Keep it up, and you might actually make it to satisfactory." Steve snorts, but leans closer and whispers "Then maybe I should keep  
  
practicing." As they move in to kiss, a blue energy bolt lances out of the bushes by the side of the house and knocks Steve off the roof onto the ground. In a nano-second he's up, and his hands and eyes already glowing with anger. He glances around. "Ray*, I've  
  
told you before, I didn't mess with the water temperature controls!" "Why am I not surprised?" Steve's face twists into a perverse smile as he recognizes the voice. "We stop checking on you for 2 days, and you forget your sister's name." The speaker walks out  
  
into the light from the windows. She's about 5' 4", has shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and has a figure similar to Jean. That's were the similarities end. Her hair is tied up into a pony tail, and her smile is sadistic and cruel. Her eyes have little warmth, and Steve  
  
knows from experience that the only things that made them light up are talking to him, torturing something, or being tortured herself. "Hey. You said you didn't have a sister!" Both of them look up at Rogue who is floating down to land next to Steve and glares  
  
distrustfully at the supposed sister. Steve reddens and shrugs. "I didn't think it was necessary at the time. Besides," he added with a grin, "she's not a sister by blood." Rogue just glares even harder. "You never said anything about a step-mom or dad!" Both Steve  
  
and the redhead grimace. Steve sighs. "You didn't really thing that I was the only demon in Hell, now did you?" Rogue falters and looks at her. "This is one of the 7?" The woman smiles coldly and bows deeply. "My name is Andariel, the Mistress of Pain, the Queen of  
  
Suffering, the ruler of the Twisted Ones and the Keeper of the Whip. But you can call me Andrea." Rogue just looks disdainfully at the woman. "Boy, they sure make 'em arrogant down there." Steve's eyes widen. Andrea's eyes widen as well. "At least I'm not a  
  
redneck!" Steve manages to jump between them before blows fall. Andria looks over at Steve. "Nice girl you've got yourself." "Yes, I agree totally, now will you two…" Takes a deep breath and both of the women wince as they brace for what comes next. "BACK  
  
OFF!" Steve's yell knocks both of them through the doors and into the kitchen with Ororo and the Prof. Steve scrambles in after them and Ororo and the Prof. just look at him. Steve sighs. "I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
I am so totally sorry that this ends so abruptly, but I REALLY don't want to continue this anymore. I'm sorry. The next will be better. Thanks. svsteve@adelphia.net 


	10. The Family Tree

My Rogue Pt 10: The Family Tree  
  
I don't own any Marvel, or Buffy things mentioned in the fic. I only own Steve/Death. I know that  
I just changed his code name, but bear with me. I wont be using it much. NOTE: Not to be   
related in any way with Archangel! Once again, please try to do constructive criticism. Also,   
Blizzard owns some of the stuff I talk about. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to describe some of   
the brothers and a sister because I've absolutely no clue what they look like.  
  
Steve sighed, and took a sip from his water. The others, Xavier and Kitty especially, were  
looking at him for an explanation to why this strange woman just crashed through the kitchen   
doors. Once again, Steve sighed and started the explanation of the family tree from Hell.   
  
Literally. "As you know, my powers were magickally given to me by the defeat of the 7 main   
Rulers of Hell. I now have several brothers and sisters. Andariel, the Maiden of Anguish,   
Mistress of pain and masochist extraordinaire is my sister." With this he gestures at her with  
  
his glass. "Also known as Andrea." This was met with several stares at the woman now perched   
on the counter. Andrea looks more than a little uneasy with the attention, and coughs. Ororo   
breaks the silence with the question that was on everyone else's minds. "From what you're  
  
saying," Ororo started "you have several more siblings left." Steve nodded. "Correct. My   
brothers include Diablo: Lord of Terror and Master of Nightmares," from Steve's hand a small   
hologram appeared. Despite the smallness, everyone shrank back from it. The tiny Lord of   
  
Terror had red skin, and a back covered in white spines. His teeth were all fangs, and his   
hands and feet were tipped with claws and talons. A crown of horns, several in a bunch, and   
two curved out and in front, completed the face. The monstrosity also had a spine-lined tail,   
  
and his eyes radiated menace. " My brother Baal: Lord of Destruction and Elite Warmonger of   
Hell," this one was less frightening, but still was dark and foreboding. Baal looked like a   
cross between a skeleton and an incredibly meaty man. His eyes were sunken in, and his ribs   
  
were plainly visible. Other than that, he looked like a heavily muscled man. The view switched, and became a silver demon with tenacles sprouting everywere.  
"And last but not least, Mephisto: Lord of Hatred and Twister of Nature." This demon was more frightening   
then Baal. He looked like a multi-armed skeleton, with lightning coming off the hands.  
  
Steve then shut off the images and looked at his audience for their reaction. Spyke was   
the first to manage to say something, if rather political. "Um, interesting bros you got   
there." Steve smiled. "That's an understatement." Logan just glowered. "Nice slideshow   
  
midget," Logan started. "But that doesn't answer why the Queen of pain is here." Logan jerked  
a thumb back at Andrea. "You're right." said Steve. He turned to his sister. "Why are you   
here?" Andrea took a deep breath. "Something's up. Trask* has been monitoring the Magnus**,   
  
and apparently he's done some recruiting." Steve and the others looked anxiously at her. Andrea   
bit her lip. "This is the part you wont like," she looked a little crestfallen. "He got to Remy  
and Piotr." Steve's face took on a look of horror, then quickly turned to sadness, then anger.  
  
"Steve!" Rogue yelled. "You're eyes! And you're face!" Steve looked up at them casually.   
His looks, however, were anything but. From his forehead jutted two small jet-black horns, and   
his face had taken on a more demonic look. His skin was now ridged, as were his eyes, and there  
  
were obvious fangs and a change in personality. Steve glanced at the room, and everyone cringed  
. Steve finally settled on his sister. "Sister dearest," he said in a deceptively calm manner.  
"Get me Dr. Boliviar Trask. Tell him to get those Guardian Sentinels ready."  
  
  
Short, but a good teaser! I'm going into the Day of Reckoning season   
finale, and Gambit is married to Bella Donna. I admit that Rogue/Gambit are a   
cute couple, but to freakin' bad! Also, Trask is an ally, and the Guardian Sentinels are  
a souped up version of the Bastion's Prime Sentinels. svsteve@adelphia.net   
*The creator of the first sentinels  
**Magneto's middle name. (Eric Magnus Lensherr) feel free to correct me on the   
spelling of Lensherr. Remember, constructive criticism only please! 


	11. The Not-So-Friendly Reunion

My Rogue Pt 11: The Not-So-Friendly Reunion  
  
In the background a comm. link crackles. "Sir! You have a caller!" Trask groans and rubs his eyes, and looks at the clock. 0214 hours. About 0100 hours worth of sleep. "RRR!" Trask smacks blindly at the link, and hits it on the third try. "WHAT? WHO  
  
EVER IT IS HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE!" "Aw, did we wake the nice Dr. Trask from his beauty sleep?" Trask sits up straight now, all signs of fatigue forgotten. "What's going on?" Steve's voice looses its mocking tone and takes on a  
  
graver one. "My sis just popped in. It's time." Adrenaline shoots through Trasks body. "Are you sure? The militia groups may be disbanded, but there's the general public to think about." "I'm sure. Just get the Guardians over to the site. I'm sending profiles  
  
now." Sure enough, the holo-display at Trask's bedside flickers and thumbnails of the mutants pop up. "OK. But, you're sure this is right? I mean I've had my doubts about Pietro and Creed, but R-?" "I'm sure," snaps Steve. "I wish there was another way." Xavier wheels himself around the room anxiously. Kurt's tail is twitching, and Bezerker is amusing himself by creating a small lightning bridge from one finger to another. Finally, Logan breaks the silence. "So, what are we supposed to do?" he asks. "Trask  
  
and you seem to have this under control." Steve glances up at him, and Logan shivers. Steve has fully become his alter ego, Death. At least mentally. Outwardly, he is still Steve, but his eyes are dead and cold. The warmth and promise of mischief that usually  
  
brightened a room was replaced by a cold and calculating look. "Bait." Death said simply. Everyone's eyebrows rose. Steve's voice had taken on a rough deep quality, similar to a cross between Magneto and Sabretooth, with a growl that promised nothing  
  
by death and destruction to those who were foolish enough to cross his path. "Magnus wont make his move unless you're there." Amara jumped down off of Bobby's lap fuming, and came within a foot of Death. "What is secretive that you can't tell us?  
  
What's going to happen?" Rogue's hand had been moving onto Death's shoulder this entire time, and now held it firmly. Death just looked up at her. "The Guardian Sentinels are cyborgs. After our part is done, they will take the Witch (Scarlet), to a.(evil  
  
chuckle) family reunion. They wont harm any mutants at all if they can help it." He glanced at Xavier and smiled. "You should be proud Chuck." He pulled a copy of Xavier's thesis out of his jacket. "Their rules are based on this. They are known as the  
  
Xavier Security Enforcers. Their mission is to keep the peace between mutants and humans." Rogue swallowed and finished his thought. "The reason they'll exist officially is because." She glanced around the room as if to gather strength. She gulped and gave  
  
a nervous laugh. "Well, let's just say that the Prof. won't be needin' those pain killers so often." Realization hit Evan first. "Because we wont be in hiding." Everyone shared a terrified glance around the room.  
  
  
  
Xavier stared hard at Steve. "Are you sure?" Steve nodded. He had double- checked the mind probes of the planet, and it was confirmed. In this dimension, the humans would  
  
accept mutant kind in at most a month. Kitty sighed. "Well, let's get suited up." (Skip Mystique posing as Xavier setting the self-destruct, and the travel to the site.) At the site, the teams (Brotherhood and X-Men), scouted the area for any signs of the  
  
mutants that once road in the silver pods. Kurt did a rapid-fire teleport from one to the next, with no results. "Nothing here." Over with Jean and Rogue, the same luck was being had. Only Death, still keeping the appearance of Steve, seemed unperturbed.  
  
Dukes shot him a look. "You could be helping ya' know." Steve ignored him and pretended to be as clueless as the rest of them. Just then, a glowing card dropped out of the sky. Jean and the others looked at it, and when it was about eye level, Death reached  
  
out, grabbed it grabbed it and added some more juice to it. "Shoul've stayed in the bayou Cajun." He muttered. He eyed the metal pillar in the center of the site. "I'm calling you out LeBeau!" and with a roar drawn from the fury of betrayal, he hurled the now 5x as  
  
powerful card at the pillar. KA-BOOM! The explosion that shook the site hurled the mutants hiding in the pillar into the air. Gambit shook his head, trying to get the birds to stop flying around. "LeBeau?" he said  
  
in amasement. "De last time someone call Gambit that was a year ago!" Realization dawned, and not for the first time, Gambit questioned the wisdom in joining Magneto. Steve wasted no time in jumping into the fray. He immediately split into four, and each  
  
of them went to their respective mutant. The first went to Pyro. Pyro groaned and got up slowly. He gave himself a once over, and satisfied that his tanks hadn't been punctured, got up. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. In front of  
  
him stood a teen dressed in black. Pyro nearly fell to the floor laughing. "What are you supposed to be?" he asked in between laughs. "The poster child for anger management?" After wiping the tears from his face, he shoved the barrel toward the kid. (This is gonna  
  
be easy!) He made the fire form into that of a giant hand, and made as if to crush him, but he just smiled. Death smiled at Pyro and yelled at him "Fire huh? Let's compare mastery over that  
  
particular element!" Pyro growled and threw the hand down, only to have Death simply wave it into two pieces. While Pyro gaped at what had been done, the fire twisted and became twin Hell Hounds. Death gave him a big smile, and then sent the dogs to tear  
  
him apart. "OH, S***!" THAT got Pyro unfrozen. He started running as fast as he could. Pyro managed to leap over some barrels, and got over the fence, and away from the site.  
  
"Huh, huh, huh, man, huh, huh," he managed between breaths. "Who was that guy? As a matter of fact, whose lame idea was this anyway?" At that point, a pair of Guardians grabbed him, but an inhibitor collar on him, and tranqed him. "The last thing Pyro heard  
  
was the Asian* say "One down, three to go." Sabretooth was having a similar time. His opponent was nice enough to give him enough respite to finish coughing up blood from the internal bleeding, and rest a bit from the  
  
shattered ribs. "Tsk tsk Creed." Death mocked. "You need to work on your manners. 1) Vomit blood out of battle." With that, Creed was hurled out of the site by an energy bolt from Death's hand.  
  
Durphy and Williams were waiting for the next mutant to come out when he didn't just come out; he fell on their car, already unconscious. Durphy grimaced. "Least we don't have to use a tranq." Williams just shrugged and went to collar Creed. Colossus was having a tough time too. But not in the way you would think. He was  
  
being beaten by his conscience. "What about Illyana? What do you think Magnus would do with her? Last time I checked, she was still a human." Colossus swallowed hard and looked at his friend, Death. He could not dispute the words he was saying, for they were all true. But Death wasn't finished yet. He glared at Colossus and went on. "What about  
  
your mutation? The same one that manifested when you had to stop a tractor? What happened to the guy who saved people from others like that? Now look at you! You've become that tractor, running over and killing everything your master Magnus tells you to." Death slammed a fist into his ribs, driving the air from him. "WHUF!" Colossus  
  
de-armored, and Piotr sat on the ground with his head in his hands. Steve, not Death, sat next to him while he sobbed. Steve looked misty eyed himself, and handed Piotr a tissue. "The thing is Tin-Man," he started. "She'll forgive you. She's your sister; she'll always forgive you. The important thing, is can you live with this yourself?"  
  
Gambit was having a less difficult time, but still hard nonetheless. His Death glared at him. "Where's your ring!? The one that your wife, Bella Donna gave you on your wedding!?" Gambit pulled it out. He had hung it on a chain around his neck so it wouldn't get damaged. Death sneered. "She's no mutant, and you know that. We both know that she got her powers mystically! What would Magnus do with her? Huh!?  
  
HUH!?" Gambit pocketed his cards, and stumbled over to fall on the ground. Steve catches him. He looks at Remy sadly. "I remember your wedding. Hell, it was only a year ago! Sorta young don't ya' think?" Remy gave a half-hearted grin. Steve continued. "She'll forgive you, she's done so for worse." Remy grimaced at that.  
  
"Come on Cajun." Steve said smiling. Let's meet the X people. Mean while, Trask's people were handing over the convicts to the law.  
  
svsteve@adelphia.net I know the end was abrupt, but the revelation of mutant kind will happen in the next one! Also, what about the mansion? Tune in next time! 


	12. The Explanations

My Rogue Pt 12: The Explanations  
  
I don't own any Marvel, or Buffy things mentioned in the fic. I only own Steve/Death. I know that I just changed his code name, but bear with me. I wont be using it much. NOTE: Not to be related in any way with Archangel! Once again, please try to do  
  
constructive criticism. Also, Blizzard owns some of the stuff I talk about. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to describe some of the brothers and a sister because I've absolutely no clue what they look like. This fic will center on why Colossus and Gambit joined the  
  
Brotherhood. Also, Gambit is married to Bella Donna, and sorry to the Rogue/Gambit lovers. I agree totally with the well-known fact that they're an awesome couple, but he wasn't in the show early enough. Lo siento. svsteve@adelphia.net  
  
"There ya' go Skippy, they gotta go to a shrink for a few months, but they're out of jail." Steve smiled wearily at the officer. "Much obliged Durphy." Durphy just smiled. Gambit basically fell down on the couch, and sighed deeply. Things finally seemed to be  
  
looking up. Maybe Bella Donna wont put him in the hospital for this stunt. Remy grimaced. (She'd do something worse.) He put his head in his hands, and hoped the guilds would pay the hospital bills. Jean came in stirring a couple of cups of hot coco.  
  
"Hey." She said and sat down next to him and handed him a cup. Remy smiled and nodded his appreciation. "Thanks chére." Jean smiled. "So," she started. "Why'd ya' do it?" Gambit sighed. He knew he'd have to talk about it sooner or later. "Magneto  
  
came down to the bayou a while ago, preaching all the stuff about mutants having to fight in a war and junk." Remy grimaced. "Moi, I fell for it like my uncle on a bed. I joined the local militia, and ignored my friends when they held an intervention about it." Remy  
  
sighed again. "That night, Bella Donna and I had a big fight, and I stormed off. When I got back the next day, there was a note." Remy's eyes had started to fog up. Jean looked concerned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Remy looked grateful, but  
  
shook his head. "Remy appreciate the thought, but I gotta get this out." He took a large breath, and continued. "She had left to spend some time at her sister's, and said that if I loved her, I wouldn't go with Magneto." Tears were coming in a stream now. "(Sob) I  
  
was still angry, and I just packed. (Choke) Without leaving a note back or nothin'." Remy was crying hard now, and Jean rubbed his back. Colossus could hear his friend in the other room crying, and felt his pain. Piotr sighed  
  
and leaned against the wall. He had gone through everything in his head several times over, but he still didn't believe he actually went through with it. He closed his eyes hard, and stared to cry. Ororo walked in just then, and Piotr hastily dried his tears. "Hullo."  
  
(Accent is Russian) Ororo smiled at him. "Hello, Piotr isn't it?" He nodded. Ororo sighed. "Do you want to talk about what ever is making you sad?" Piotr nodded, and Ororo pulled out a couple of chairs. He took one gratefully. "It started shortly after I had  
  
gained my powers. Illyana had been taken into another dimension by the demon Belasco (TRUE!)," Ororo's eyebrows rose, but didn't interrupt. "and Steve had helped me rescue her from the demon." Piotr's eyes teared up again. "Even though only a few minutes  
  
passed in out dimension, Illyana had grown to adolescence." Tears were starting to come now. "Steve managed to revert her back to her true age, but the mental scars were still there." He shuddered. "Belasco had turned her into his pet." Piotr's voice took on a  
  
more violent tone now, one of hatred. "When I left, she still had nightmares about him. When Magneto came to Russia, he offered an outlet for my rage. Something I could strike back at." Ororo nodded in understanding and sympathy. Colossus shook with barely contained rage and continued. "You see, Death had taken his own permanent  
  
revenge on Belasco, which left me with nothing to attack myself. I completely gave into the rage, and would've killed anything for Magneto because of it." Piotr began to cry then, not just sniffles, but real large tears. Ororo rubbed his back, like Jean had done for Remy.  
  
PASSWORD? ************* PASSWORD ACCEPTED WELCOME BACK DEATH. Steve smiled, and brought up the file marked 'Complecations.doc". His smile grew as he crossed of more names on the list. BrotherHood Trask Apocalypse Sinister Mystique Creed Jr. Brood Starjammers Shi'ar Empire Vishnari  
  
svsteve@adelphia.net I know the end was abrupt, but the revelation of mutant kind will be soon! 


	13. The Well Deserved RR

My Rogue Pt 13: The Well Deserved R & R  
  
I don't own any Marvel, or Buffy things mentioned in the fic. I only own Steve/Death. I know that I just changed his code name, but bear with me. I wont be using it much. NOTE: Not to be related in any way with Archangel! Once again, please try to do constructive criticism. Also, Blizzard owns some of the stuff I talk about. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to describe some of the brothers and a sister because I've absolutely no clue what they look like. Also, Gambit is married to Bella Donna, and sorry to the Rogue/Gambit lovers. I agree totally with the well-known fact that they're an awesome couple, but he wasn't in the show early enough. Lo siento. svsteve@adelphia.net Also I have decided to dicontinue the mutant revealed POV, so sorry. Just too much trouble. Steve/Rogue Scott/Jean Kitty/Lance Bobby/Amara Rahne/Roberto Kurt/Amanda  
  
"Heads up!" "Prof., Kurt's shedding in the pool again!" "Am not!" Steve sighed, and kissed Rogue on the cheek. Rogue nuzzled him in response. (this is how it's supposed to be) Steve thought. Today, problems could just kiss their collective asses! "Mmmm. A  
  
gal could get used to this." Rogue smiled lazily and stretched ontop of Steve, giving him a great view of every square inch of her pale skin. Steve swallowed deeply, and rose a mental eyebrow at a rumbling coming from Rogue. (Christo!) he thought. (Is she  
  
purring?) Rogue's eyes brightened, and motioned for him to follow her. "What?" Rogue put a finger to his lips and led him beneath a tree, where it became obvious what she ment. Scott was having the tiem of his life. Jean was sitting on his lap, and flirting with him, and Duncan was several states away visiting relatives. Jean snuggled up to him, and asked the most flirtatious question Scott had ever heard: "What's your perfect girlfriend  
  
like?" (Oh, MAN!) Scott thought. (I'm milkin' this one for all it's worth!). "Well," he started, "I'm partial to redheads, with green eyes, and they have to be perky and popular, and hopefully can make good guessed to what people want without them talking." Scott  
  
and Jean smiled at each other for a sec., till Jean broke the silence by leaning down and frenching Scott. After they pulled apart, Scott looked up at Jean. "So, how long.?" "About a year ago." Jean smiled back at him. "I was hoping you'd get the message, but I guess there's nothing like bluntness." "Got that right." Scott said, and Jean pulled him in for another kiss. "Lance! Come on in! It's perfect." "Coming!" Lance put down his burger and took off his shirt. Dukes snickered and jerked his hand at Lance. "Whi-PISH! (wipped)" Lance glared at him. "Two things Freddy, don't eat my burger, and at least I have someone to  
  
be wipped by!" Everyone of the Brotherhood suddenly made a strange face. Todd voiced the barb everyone wanted to say. "Heh heh, didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Alvers." "Tod- oh, you ass!" Lance grabbed him and ran toward the pool.  
  
"Ack! C'mon, I already took my shower this month!" "Well, time for another!" SPLASH! "Lance!" "Huh?" Lance looked around but couldn't see Kitty anywhere. "Kitty?" "AHEM!" A very soggy Kitty looked at him from behind the now capsized  
  
float, but thankfully had no malice on her face. Instead she gave him a small smirk, and dove under after yelling "See if you can catch me!" "Mmmmm. Kurt, your hands are miracle workers!" This complement came from  
  
Amanda, Kurt's girlfriend. The couple were sitting under a tree, and Kurt was busily rubbing her body, much to his thanks of every diety he could thing of. The thanks were because Amanda was only wearing a small two piece, that left little to the imagination,  
  
and even less to Kurt. "Kurt?" "Huh?" Amanda looked back at a very distracted Kurt, who was trying not to the areas that were causing the distraction. "Kurt!" "Wha?" Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked up at Amanda, who had a small smile on her face. "I  
  
was going to ask you if you liked my suit," she started her eyes twinkling. "But, from your face, I can see it's obvious that you do like it." Kurt, lost in daydreams, didn't even register the remark. Amanda gave a smirk. "Come here fuzzy elf!"  
  
The Prof. looked around happily at his students, most of them in the pool/pool side. "Finally," he started. Logan glanced over at him. "Finally Chuck?" Logan snorted. Magneto's still out there somewhere, and I still don't trust those kids. He jestured tword  
  
the Brotherhood. Xavier smiled behind his hand. "Now now old friend. We should give them a chance." At Logan's skeptical look, he added "Just like you convinced me to give Steve a chance." Logan's expression turned from resentful to grumpy in 2 seconds flat.  
  
"Huh." He turned back to the grill. "Well, when you get done trustin' em, I'll serve lun-" KA-FA-REAKIN' BOOM! "What was that?" "Nothin' probably. Now where were we sugah?" "I'm serious." Steve  
  
detached himself from a decidedly unhappy Rogue, and looked over to where the explosion took place and sighed. "F***." Rogue glanced at him. "What now?" "Gumbo blew up lunch." Rogue raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Is that all?" Steve  
  
glanced down at her with a sheepish smile. "They're my friends, so-" Rouge sighed. "Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand at the ex-grill. Go help 'em out.  
  
  
  
Once again, very sorry for the abrupt ending, but I haven't done this in awhile. Also, email is svsteve@adelphia.net, and I would really appreciate constructive critisizm from the two fans I currently have, and any others I may get in the future. (crossed fingers) I just have to use the next couple at most of fics to get myself used to writing again. Death18 


	14. The Trouble With Gumbo

My Rogue Pt 14: The Trouble With Gumbo  
  
I don't own any Marvel, or Buffy things mentioned in the fic. I only own Steve/Death. I know that I just changed his code name, but bear with me. I wont be using it much. NOTE: Not to be related in any way with Archangel! Once again, please try to do constructive criticism. Also, Blizzard owns some of the stuff I talk about. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to describe some of the brothers and a sister because I've absolutely no clue what they look like. Also, Gambit is married to Bella Donna, and sorry to the Rogue/Gambit lovers. I agree totally with the well-known fact that they're an awesome couple, but he wasn't in the show early enough. Lo siento. svsteve@adelphia.net Also I have decided to discontinue the mutant revealed POV, so sorry. Just too much trouble. Steve/Rogue Scott/Jean Kitty/Lance Bobby/Amara Rahne/Roberto Kurt/Amanda Evan/Wanda (no Todd, sorry) Ororo/Hank Pietro/Tabitha Logan/Raven Darkholme  
  
Rogue yanked Steve back to her. "Eep!" he yelped as she grabbed him. "Why'd you stop me?" She pulled him towards her and stretched out beneath him and bit his collar slightly, extracting a small sigh from her boyfriend. "(Moan) So that's why you stopped Me." he said smiling. Rogue just gave him a small smile and pulled him closer.  
  
Scott sat up straight at the explosion, his hand going to his glasses. "What was that?!" Jean frowned and pulled him back down to her. "It's just Steve's new friend, Remy. He blew up lunch." Scott relaxed a bit. "Oh." he blinked. "Well, maybe we should get back to what we were doing?" Jean smiled. "Great minds think alike."  
  
Kurt and Amanda were too entangled to be distracted by the noise. Pietro, on the other hand, had decided to play Good Samaritan and warn everyone of the 'attack'. (Grunt) (Giggle). "Wha-?" Pietro wondered as he approached a tree he had seen the fuzzy ball go behind. "Wha?! PIETRO!" "Sorry, sorry!" He yelled as he zoomed off. Behind him, Kurt and Amanda were straightening their clothes. Kurt looked after Pietro. "Think ve should see what he vants?" Amanda sighed and nodded. "It would be bad if the others got hurt because I detained you." She gave him a mischievous grin. "But I promise to make it up to you later." Kurt offered a grin, but his hyperactive tail gave away his real thoughts.  
  
"Jeeze" Pietro thought. "I'm having terrible luck finding single people." Over the last 30 seconds, he had interrupted Scott/Jean, Bobby/Amara, and Rahne/Roberto. "Well, lets see what it actually is before I rush off to tell Steve." Pietro did a strafing recon, and nearly went over to help Logan out. "I just incurred the wraths of 4 freakin' couples because Gambit blew up the grill?!" He said to himself angrily. "Oh, he'll pay for this." was his final thought as he zoomed off to booby trap the Cajun's room.  
  
"Logan, nyet!" "Let me GO tin-man!" "Nyet." The scene could be described comical if it weren't for the snarling, almost salivating with rage, Logan being held back, just barely by a steel golem. "Do you know how much that cost?!" Logan barked. "I'm gonna tear the money for the meat AND grill out of your hide!" Remy had decided awhile ago that this was his cue to exit the stage, and tried to do so, only to find his way blocked by Hank. "Now, I wonder were you might be heading?" he inquired. Remy gave him a look like he was insane. "Mon Dieu Henri!" He yelled. "As far away from him as possible!" By this time, Piotr was having serious trouble keeping Logan under wraps, and losing the fight quickly. Henry smiled and took Remy aside.  
  
MUCH LATER. Remy, in a ridiculous chef's outfit, puts the finishing touches on various fried foods he had 'whipped' up. "Mon Dieu," he thought. "Steve owes my wallet big for this." About that time, the couples headed in for lunch, most hastily smoothing out their clothes and hiding small smiles. Ororo looked around and found almost everyone. "Pietro," she started. "Why don't you get Steve and Rogue for lunch?" Pietro turned white. "Me?" he squeaked. Ororo sighed. "Fine. Rahne, you get them." "I'm on it." She shifted into her wolf form and was off.  
  
After much sniffing around, she finally found them in a most compromising position. As she shifted back to human to talk, the couple that seemed to have become Siamese twins joined at various parts of their body, noticed he. "*^&#$(^!!" was the extent of their exclamations at being discovered. Rahne snorted, and jerked her head toward the mansion. "Lunch is served. That is," she added. "If you two aren't too tried for it." She smirked. Rogue gave her a withering stare as an answer.  
  
I know that was abrupt for an ending, but it's late for me, and I'm still getting the hang of writing again. I promise the next story will be written earlier in the day, and be better. Once again, the email is svsteve@adelphia.net 


	15. The Most Interesting Lunch

My Rogue Pt 15: The Most Interesting Lunch  
  
I don't own any Marvel, or Buffy things mentioned in the fic. I only own Steve/Death. I know that I just changed his code name, but bear with me. I wont be using it much. NOTE: Not to be related in any way with Archangel! Once again, please try to do constructive criticism. Also, Blizzard owns some of the stuff I talk about. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to describe some of the brothers and a sister because I've absolutely no clue what they look like. Also, Gambit is married to Bella Donna, and sorry to the Rogue/Gambit lovers. I agree totally with the well-known fact that they're an awesome couple, but he wasn't in the show early enough. Lo siento. svsteve@adelphia.net Also I have decided to discontinue the mutant revealed POV, so sorry. Just too much trouble. Steve/Rogue Scott/Jean Kitty/Lance Bobby/Amara Rahne/Roberto Kurt/Amanda Todd/Wanda Ororo/Hank Pietro/Tabitha Logan/Raven Darkholme  
  
"Hey, pass over the burgers!" "Evan, eat what's on your plate already." "How's it comin' with the dogs Gumbo?" Steve slipped an arm around Rogue, and gave her a small one-arm hug. (Finally, everything's going as good as can be expected). He had  
  
promised to fully reimburse the Cajun's poor wallet ("Mon Dieu! It's going into shock from loss of cash! It needs a cash transfusion to survive!"), and had fixed the grill. Everything was goin- "HEY! BLOB!" Steve sighed inwardly and glanced over at the  
  
grill. "What?" Fred had apparently tried to carry off the entire substantial load of meat from the grill area to devour later. Jean buried her face in her hands and sighed. "Fred, the rest of us are hungry too ya know!" Fred's face turned from innocent to heartbroken  
  
in 2 seconds flat with that sentence. "But I'm a growing mutant!" he sputtered. "I need my meat!" Raven groaned, and promptly smacked Fred upside the head, which given her newfound strength, rocked him forward and dumped 2/3 of the meat back onto the  
  
serving table. "There," Raven (Mystique) said. "Now there's enough for all of us. Fred looked morosely at the greatly diminished pile in his arms, and let a tear run down his face. SPLOIT! Without warning Tabitha hurled a wad of coleslaw at Fred which hit him  
  
in the face. "There's some more food for ya'" she winked playfully at him. "Oh, you're asking for it!" "Shit!" was all Tabby managed to say before a steak hit her, bowling her over. "Children! Please!" Everyone stopped and looked over at Raven. She gave them a  
  
small smirk. "Not until the adults have left the table." "Ho, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
ha!" Pietro laughed at the unsaid challenge. Xavier and the other adults got a very uneasy look at the laugh. Whoosh! In about 4 seconds, Pietro had grabbed and displaced the adults throughout the mansion. "Nowletthegamesbegin!"  
  
Mean while. "Ung." Raven moaned. "Where am I?" "Danger room." "SOB!" she yelled. She spun around into a roundhouse kick and heard it connect solidly with flesh. "UH!" WHAM!  
  
Her happiness at getting in the first strike was ruined however, when she saw who she hit. "Nice hit their Red." Logan grunted out. "Fuck! Sorry." Logan shot her a skeptical look. "Thanks for the concern, but I don't think that a kick in the adamantium covered ribs  
  
compares to having my metal lined skeleton played with b y Magneto. No offense." He added. The two mutants finally began to come to their senses about their surroundings. "Huh." Logan said after a moment. Raven threw him a look. "Huh? What  
  
does 'Huh' mean?" Logan took a moment to answer her while looking at the panels on the Danger room floor. "It means that Bobby didn't finish installing the overrides." He glanced at her. "We're stuck here until someone opens the door manually." "Oh." Was  
  
all Raven said. "Yeah." Raven sighed and began to search the room for some other, however unlikely, means of escape. As she was doing so, Logan pretended not to notice the excellent view he got. (Whoa) was all he could think. Not that she didn't notice it  
  
though. To the kids.(I'm not good at doing action scenes, so unless someone specifically asks, the food fight is imagination. Sorry. Also, I'm open to suggestions about couples/plots  
  
and will acknowledge the giver of ideas.) "Pietro!" "Huh?" WHAM! Thus, the food fight ended. Piotr looked down at the fallen mutant with a small smile. The smaller blonde mutant had be pinned to the ground by a  
  
flying ham, courtesy of the Collos-o-pault. "Ohhh." was all Pietro managed to get out. "Hey, you deserved it." Rogue glared at him over from the pool where she was nursing a bruise caused by several pork chops. All of the other mutants had also received similar  
  
injuries. Jamies all over the area were finally returning to the original, and Wanda was resting her head on top of Todd's lap. "Mmm.." she said as she stretched. "Hey there cutie pie!" eyes snap open "Toad!" Wanda promptly shoved him away, and in doing so  
  
sent herself rolling down the hill. WHAM! "Ow!" "Hey!" "Oomph, and hello!" Wanda had managed to land on top of Scott, knocking Jean off from her original position. (Ahem! Minds OUT of the gutter.) "Uh.. Wanda?" "Yeah?" "Could you.. ya  
  
know?" he motioned for her to get off. Wanda gave him a big smile and leaned closer. "Why?" Scott could only look on helplessly. Then."HEY!" SPA-LOOSH! "Now, stay away from my man!" "Your man?!" (Start Mortal Kombat theme)  
  
During this time, Steve and Rogue had managed to escape from the impending fight to the death, and were sprawled on top of each other under a tree. "Mmmm." "Huh?"  
  
Steve asked. Rogue looked up at him with half lidded eyes. "Nothin'" Steve smiled. "I know that look." Rogue leaned closer. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "Then what does it mean I'm gonna do?" Steve pulled her in and kissed her long and hard.  
  
OK fellow readers/writers! I need some ideas! The story is purposely short to give people room to direct the story where they want it to go! Any persons who give ideas will be given credit as well! Thank you all. Once again, my email is svsteve@adelphia.net 


	16. The Adult Hunt

My Rogue Pt 16: The Adult Hunt  
  
I don't own any Marvel, or Buffy things mentioned in the fic. I only own Steve/Death. I know that I just changed his code name, but bear with me. I wont be using it much.   
  
NOTE: Not to be related in any way with Archangel! Once again, please try to do constructive criticism. Also, Blizzard owns some of the stuff I talk about. I'm sorry, but   
  
I'm not going to describe some of the brothers and a sister because I've absolutely no clue what they look like. Also, Gambit is married to Bella Donna, and sorry to the  
  
Rogue/Gambit lovers. I agree totally with the well-known fact that they're an awesome couple, but he wasn't in the show early enough. Lo siento. fuzzyelfx@hotmail.com   
  
Also I have decided to discontinue the mutant revealed POV, so sorry. Just too much trouble. Steve/Rogue Scott/Jean Kitty/Lance Bobby/Amara Rahne/Roberto Kurt/Amanda  
  
Todd/Wanda Ororo/Hank Pietro/Tabitha Logan/Raven Darkholme  
  
"Rogue..Rogue!" "Ungg!" SMACK! "Owww!" "Shhmph"  
  
Was all Rogue muttered. "Pillows don't talk."  
  
Steve looked up in exasperation at his lover's sleeping form sprawled on his lap.   
  
He tried again   
  
to wake her up. "Come ON!" "Whoof!" Steve had unceremoniously rolled her off his legs, and began rubbing them to get some feeling back. Rogue shook her head and glared  
  
at him. "What's the big idea!? He glared back. "The idea," he began hoisting her to her feet, "Is to find out where   
  
the hell the teachers went." Rogue just looked at him blankly. "Hey!" They both turned to the noise and saw Jean walking up to them. "I thought I told you to start   
  
looking!" "And why," began Rogue with a raised eyebrow a la Spock, "Would we want to FIND them?" Jean sighed   
  
heavily, then suddenly jerked forward and held her head, Steve following shortly. "What's wrong?!" Rogue knelt next to her boyfriend and held him. Steve massaged his  
  
temples slowly and helped Jean up. "I don't know what's up," he said closing his eyes. "But I think something happened to Kurt!" Collective gasp.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "Kurt, stop yelling!" "AAAAAAA! AAAAAA!" BAMF! "Should we look for him?" "Nah. He'll calm down in a while."   
  
DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DAHHH!  
  
Jean, Scott, Steve, and Rogue nearly run into Kurt, who explodes into existence almost ontop of Rogue. "Kurt!" "AAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAA!" SMACK! "OwwwaaAAAAA!" Wham!   
  
"ow." Rogue rubbed her knuckles, and Steve rather sappily takes them and kisses them, earning a   
  
groan from Jean, and a smile from Rogue. Kurt is lying on the ground, breathing heavily, still winded from the punch to the solar plexus (bundle of nerves just under   
  
the ribs, hurts like hell when jabbed). Scott lightly poked him, making sure he wasn't going to scream anytime soon.   
  
"What was that about!?" Jean demanded. Kurt's eyes were filled with sour-searing horror that expressed his terror more eloquently than a thousand word essay on the   
  
unspeakable things he had seen. He opened his mouth and barely squeaked out: "My step-father is...  
  
FIN  
  
Tune in next week for the exiting conclusion: who is Kurt's step-dad? Where are the others? And what about the Prof.? (Kidding)  
  
"...Wolverine!" Thunder crashes in the background, and the group's jaws drop. "Oh, oh man" Steve says quietly. "Don't worry," Jean says, hugging him. "There are   
  
support groups for this kind of thing." Kurt's eyes begin to twitch again, and he shivers, curling his tail around him.   
  
"Not for this there isn't." Scott's eyebrows rise. "Uh, Kurt," he begins. "What were they doing when you found them?" Kurt begins to convulse at the horrors he   
  
is forced to remember. Rogue joins in on the hug. "Don't worry Kurt, we'll do this slowly." He begins to relax. "Now   
  
Kurt," starts Steve, "At approximately what base was Logan at?" Kurt twitches again and relaxes. "Um, on a scale of 1 to 4," he begins, and Steve nods, encouraging   
  
him. "I'd say he was at..." Kurt gulps. "14!" Sympathetic moans are heard from the entire group.   
  
"There there," Jean rubs his back. "It's over now." "What's over?" "AAAA!" "Kurt, Jeez!" Mystique and Logan have snuck up on the group, both person's hair are   
  
messed up, evidently from hours of groping in the dark. "Kurt!" Mystique grabs him, and Kurt freaks out. "AAAA! Don't touch me!" He leaps away. "I know where   
  
those hands were!" BAMF! Mystique looks at the group, which simply looks back with blank expressions. She sighs. "Come on Fuzzy," she says. "Let's go look for him."  
  
They both head off in the direction of the mansion. Steve gives the retreating mutants a look, and mouths 'Fuzzy?' to the others, who can barely contain their snickers.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Well, there's my first at what will hopefully become many more new chapters! Please R&R! Thanks! Death18   
  
fuzzyelfx@hotmail.com  
  
Also, if you want, I wouldn't say no to some visits to my new X Men: Evo site,  
  
www30.brinkster.com/elfx and yes, the 30 after the www is required. Thanks! 


End file.
